$\int x^5\,dx=$ $+C$
Answer: The integrand is of the form $x^n$ where $n\neq-1$, so we can use the reverse power rule: $\int x^n\,dx=\dfrac{x^{n+1}}{n+1}+C$ $\begin{aligned} \int x^{{5}}\,dx&=\dfrac{x^{{5}+1}}{{5}+1}+C \\\\ &=\dfrac16 x^6+C \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\int x^5\,dx=\dfrac16 x^6+C$